Next Generation
by Sivny-Nikore
Summary: This story is about the Golden Trios children and others. mostly about Ron's and Draco's storry  enjoy, read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter: New Generation

"You rotten, disguting, son of a Slytherin get off of me!" a large crowd of what look to be 8 to 12 year olds form around the girl and boy, 11 year olds, that where rolling on the ground.

"Shut your mouth you filthy Gryffindor brat, I'm going to pull all of your stupid dirty hair out so your bold and ugly just like your Weasel of a mother" the boy screamed as he indeed started to pull on her hair until she bit his. hand.

"My mother is not bold nor uggly nor a weasel. She's loads smarter than the thing you call mother. She just married that feret father of yours for his money and looks and you where accidentally born out of that disgusting thing they call marriage" the girl screamed as she push the boy to the ground but only held him down for a few seconds as he manage to roll her off and push her down.

"Dont talk about my mother like that you filthy half mudblood brat" a screamed was follow when the girl punch the boy on the left cheek and send him flying back to the ground, "I am not a half mudblood brat you little..."

"Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Weasley stop this instant! I have had it with the both of you. None stop every single day ever since you came to this school, your in six grade and that was back in kindergarten when you could hardly talk. My office now!" an older woman with glasses and black hair up in a messy bun screamed making the crowd of kids vanish in seconds as the two fighting took deep breaths while glaring at eachother and walking with the woman to her office.

"Scorpius the slim here started, Headmistress" the girl said as she ran her hand through her long black with red hair before pulling it on a ponytail.

"Did not, the wild filthy Rose here started it, I am an inocent man" Scorpius said as he patted his jacket clean from the dust then send a glare at Rose when she glared at him, "Innocent my butt. You started it by making me trip"

"Alright enough with the both of you... honestly, you would think that after beeing in the same school and classes for the past seven years you would have gotten tired of this madness... now sit and stay there while I phone your parents" the Headmistress said as she open her office door and pointed to two chairs infront of her desk.

"Why bother with his, they never come" Rose said as she pull her chair to one side of the room as Scorpius pull his to the other side and sat down glaring at her, "Thats because they have important jobs unlike yours that are here all year"

"Because you get me in trouble you Snake"

"Shut it you Lion! I cant wait till I get my first wand, I'll turn you into dust"

"Shut it you moron, we're at school we're not supose to talk like that infront of you know what"

"As if that old fag would pick up that I'm serious, we're 11, they think I'm talking pretend..."

"Old fag Mr. Malfoy? Oh I cannot wait to meet your father" the headmistress said as she came back into the room and sat down on her desk while the two glared at eachother and they waited for their parents

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Thats it for the first chapter review and let me know what you think thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Old habits die hard

"I cannot believe we're here again... I think we should put her in an all girls school, Ronald. Honestly it's the same thing every week, every year... maybe we should have homeschooled her instead... oh Ronald, I cannot believe our daughter is like this... I swear she picks that up from you..." Ron stopped in his tracks and turned around, raising an eyebrow at Hermione, "Me? Maybe it's you... remember that third year... you punched Malfoy's nose, nearly broke it too... gave him a run for his money"

"He deserved it and that was once, Ronald... but this is every day with Rose. Almost like you and Draco ever since your first year, honestly" Hermione said with a sigh as they walked up a flight of stairs, "Will you call him Malfoy like the rest of us... I don't care that you two are practically partners as the Heads of the Ministry of Magic, it's weird to hear you say his name"

"Oh grow up, Ronald... now don't try and choke Scorpius like you did last time, that does not help Rose one bit... and she might pick up on it" she said as she fixed his jacket before they knock on the Headmistress door and then enter the room, Hermione hurrying to hug Rose, "Oh sweetheart are you alright... did you brake anything this time... how about you Scorpius, are you injured in anyway?"

"Mom don't mind him... I'm fine anyway... no damage done this time... I couldnt get the position to choke him like dad tried to do that other time" that got Ron a glare from Hermione before the Headmistress cleared her throat and motioned them to sit down on the couch by the wall, "Thanks for comming, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley... Mr. Malfoy shall join us shortly... yes Scorpius your father can actually come this time so you wont go un punish this time, young man"

"Malfoy's actually comming... Oh I've been meaning to have a good old word with him, since Hermione here can't talk to him while at work"

"Hey work is for work not talking about our children and miss behaving at school... we do not have time for that kind of stuff and you know why, Ronald"

"You work with Mr. Malfoy. Mrs. Weasley" The headmistress asked from behind her desk, eyeing Hermione, who let out a sigh, "Unfourtanly I do... I could do the job by my self but our... boss instead we work most jobs together since we're both as good as the other... just like at school"

"I was way better than you at school, Granger. Sorry I'm late... traffic was horrible... Weasleys" Draco said nodding to them and sitting on the chair next to the couch where Hermione and Ron sat.

"Its Weasley now, Malfoy... when will you both grow up... I swear you havent change one bit since school and that is why our children are fighting so much ever since they started school" Hermione said at the two as Draco and Ron glared at eachother.

"My son, only gets in trouble because of your daughter there. She's just like her father... maybe with her mothers looks but the same brain as her fathers"

"Your son is the one that starts the fights Malfoy, just like you did at school.. oh how I wish I could go back and give you that good old kick you needed to get"

"Why don't you do it now Weasley, maybe your daughter will try and attempt the same move on my son and get the soul kicked out of her instead"

"THAT IS ENOUGH WEASLEY AND GRANGER!! As if I don't have enough with your children! I don't know why, I don't know how but they have end up in the same classes, courses and projects together sicne they first came to my school. We have tried to split them up but its somewhat imposible, they are more than happy to be be split up but when ever they take a test they always wound up together... its like some sort of magic or something, its the only posible explination here... They hate eachother, thats right hate. They fight in the school yard every day. In the lunch room, brake room. In the classes, exams and everythign their way too competitive. They are both bright students, their grades are the best we have seen in years since my school open. But their behavior is the worst... even the teachers are scared of them sometimes... and the horrid names they call eachother and things they say does not make sense and sometimes is just plain too cruel for eleven year olds" The headmistress said as the office quiet down and all eyes where on her.

"I would suggest changing them from schools but we're only weeks away from graduation... their our honor students and I cannot expelled them because their grades are outstanding... but their behavior is another thing... And now I know where they get it from... their fathers... it seems you two had the same problems back when you where in school your selves... you should be ashamed of your selfs... two grown man in their 30s fighting like two... eleven year olds... Listen just take them home for the day, school is almost over anyway. I'll see you two on monday... please with a bit of a better attitude this time"

With that the Weasleys and Malfoys got up from their seats and exit the office. Once outside of the school Rose and Scorpius almost jumped on eachother if it werent for the levitation spell their fathers put on them before lifting them on to their shoulders.

"I'll see you at work, _Granger. _As for you Weasley... you wont be so lucky next time... stop your kicking Scorpius... we need to have a little chat" with that Draco nodded at them and vanish with a 'poof', making Hermione almost scream while she looked around to see if any muggles had seen him, "The nerve of him... you think being Minister of Magic would teach him something... Rose please stop it, he's gone... and thats very unlady like"

"Mom he just gets me soo mad, and today he said he couldnt wait to get his first want to turn me into dust... he's evil mom, pure evil" Rose said as Ron put her down and patted her head, messing up her bow a bit, "We know, princess. We know, trust me. We study with the source of that evil. Now lets get home and get that knee cut fixed alright... oh for heavens sake Hermione she's not going to bleed out" as Hermione took out a napkin from her pocket and pressed it to Rose's knee, "I know but I dont want her to get infected... I didnt see that in the office"

"That was when Scorpius kicked me in the office when daddy almost had a row with his dad, you should have kicked him dad, where the sun doesnt shine too"

"Rose Annet Weasley Granger don't say such things... honestly, soo much like your father but with my brains and not using them for too much good now are you"

"Oh wait till I get to Hogwarts mommy, I'll be a perfect angel... with magic to bring Scorpius down to his knees... I mean... to do much better in our worlds and do good just like you"

"We're having a long talk when we get home" Hermione said as they reach their car and got inside, "Why can't you just apparate out of here like Scorpius dad did, and do it with me as a sider mom, its much easier and less trouble"

"Because we are not using unnesesary magic, you dont do that, right Ronald... RONALD!" Hermione screamed as she saw him waving his wand at the car, "Come on flying is much better... Hermione... oh fine..." he started the engine and they drove off.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Chapter two up and done thaks for reading review please


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Family Meeting

"Did you beat the crud out of him, Rose? Did you? You should have, you could have you know that... I could get you one of dad's candy from the shop and make him puke, or make him turn green... or grow his tounge... tell his deep dark secrets or worse..." Rose started to laugh at her twin cousins before their mom, Alicia, came over and patted their heads, "Boys stop it... Frederick and Gregory why dont you go outside and pick out some of those red flowers in your Aunt Ginny's garden for the table... and do not bring a toad or any creature that moves or has any life whatsoever this time! Do you hear me..."

"Love... their my kids... their not listening... and Rose don't listen to them... althought it's tempting too, just stick to the regular pranks until your a bit older and in Magic safe area like Hogwarts" George said after he came up to Alicia, wrapping his hands around her 5 month pregnant stomach and resting his chin on her shoulder to look at Rose who smiled but got up from her chair and walked away, "Yes Uncle George and don't do mushy stuff infront of me... wait atleast that baby is born before doing that stuff again"

"Rose! Oh George I'm sorry she's been like this all week... you should have heard what she said to Ronald on what he should have done to Draco when we whent to her school when she got into trouble again... she's worst than you and Fred where.. Oh I'm sorry..." George smiled, the sadness in his eyes could be picked up a mile away, "Its alright Hermione.. and thats a compliment to me and I'm sure Fred is laughing at it somewhere up there, he does have my ear with him to listen on to our conversations... comming to think about he can hear _us _then, Alicia, when we're alone" he ducked when a cloth was throw his way and laughed.

"When will you ever stop joking like that, George, you know I find it creepy considering in the world we live in that it could be possible he could be listening in on us..." Alicia said her face as red as the Weasley trade mark hair as she turn back to go into the kitchen where Ginny and the other woman where cooking lunch for their family.

"And you tell her to behave when you do that Uncle George... you know she wont listen, she's like daddy sometimes" Hugo said as he took his seat on the table, Rose raised an eyebrow at him and gave him a smirk, "Your just being like this becuase I'm going to Hogwarts way before you and you get to stay home all alone and bored while I'm out at school doing magic and not under mom's and dad's watch twenty four seven" Hugo glared at his sister but it was broken when Lily tugged on his shirt, jumping up and down, "You have to see the new Wizard and Witches Quditch tournament video game I got from dad, it's really really REALLY wicked... you can actually kick off the other team off of their brooms!" with that Hugo's eyes lit up and he followed Lily up to her room, almost knocking Harry onto his back, screaming "Sorry Dad, Sorry Uncle Harry... going to play video games" Harry only chuckled and steady him self as he walked into the nearly crowded kitchen, "Sorry I'm late the company keept me a little bit longer... they love the Deatheaters Defeat Game I came up with"

"You mean the past events that we whent through that your twisting to use in muggle video games for your own gain, Harry" Percy said from his chair in the table, where he sat holding his youngest daughter April in his lap, at one year old she was very energetic and was trying to grab her fathers wand while he was paying attention to Harry, "I have the right to use it as I see fit... besides they dont know it but their being trained mentally on what to do both magically and mugglely way to defend themselves if anything like that war happens again and gets worse"

"Whatever you say honey... what in the name of Merlin!... Oh no... Bill... what happen" Ginny said as she turned to look at Bill as he was pushed into the kitchen by a very mad Fleur, "He was spying on Victoire and Teddy again... will you let them be alone... you know their getting married when she finishes this year"

"Yeah but I don't want to be grandfather before they do... graduating with a baby is not soo good you know... oww what you do that for" Bill whinned rubbign where Fleur smacked him, "For calling our daughter stupid... yes you did by asuming she will let her self get pregnant at such a young age... she may have the blood and looks of a veela like I do but that doesnt mean she's going to let her self stoop that low... and Teddy is smart too... if you want to survive the next full moon you will be quiet Bill" with that Fleur stormed out of the kitchen and headed outside, "Fleur come on dont treaten me that way... you know how I hate it..." said Bill as he followed her, making everyone look at eachother, shrug and keep to what they where doing.

"I swear its dangerous to bring all of together like this sometimes... I mean theres; Mom and dad, there's Bill and Fleur, Victoire, Katerine, Alexander, Charley, Jannet, Carlos, Thomas, Annet, me, Penelopy, Heily, Ianna, April, George, Alicia, Frederick, Gregory, whatever she's carrying, Ron, Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Harry, Ginny, James, Albus and Lily. Thats 14 adults there and 16 adults in the Weasleys alone. Thats 30 people right there, not to mention Fleurs parents and her sister, her husband and their three kids, thats 7 more people. Teddy and his grandmother, two more. Jannet's parents and her two brothers and sister, their wives and husband and... what is it... each has two... and the sister has three thats five kids... thats 13 more people right that, and there's Penelopy's parents and two sisters, their husbands and... thats seven kids between them... 13 more people there...and Alicia's parents and her brother and his wife and son, thats five... bloody hell may the gods pray for us there's 70 people in this bloody place... Harry arent you worried your house might fall to pieces every year when you host this madness here... the numbers will only get bigger as the years pass I mean... god knows what Alicia is carrying could be another set of twins... if any of our wives is pregant... or any of their siblings get pregnant..."

"Percy honey please calm down... oh honestly I don't know how you can get over worked when your supose to be resting... I'll never understand you I swear" Penelopy said as she sighed when Percy laid his head on the table, while Harry just laughed, "I just do... I love having this much people... growing up alone like I did was not good and you all know it so I love having thirteen nieces and nephews and 5 brothers in law, my wife, three kids and five sisters in laws and finally parents, you know. Besides this house is under a lot of magic so thats why it seems posible to fit 70 people here, it stretches for the Weasley Fest as I like to call it"

"GRANDPA ARTHUR AND GRANDMA MOLLY ARE HERE!!!" the adults cover their ears at the loud screaming of their children as they pop out of nowhere and ran to the front door to great Molly and Arthur, that wherent even half way through the front door.

"My god... you guys have increased... I mean grown... where's my youngest grandchild, for now... there you are dear, come here with Grandpa Aruthur" Arthur said sweetly at April as Percy handed her to him, after a quick hug after the mob of grandchildren had calmed down so the adults could great the couple.

"Grandma isnt it exciting, we're going to Hogwarts this year with James and Frederick and Gregory and Heily and Ianna and Carlos and Victoire" Albus said excited as Molly just hugged him thight, "Yes it is exciting... can't believe your eleven already... where's Rose... I heard you she got into trouble again, everything alright?"

"Everything's alright mom, we had a talk with her... how was your trip to America" Harry said, smillig as he hugged Molly's now almost fragile figure, not missing the tears of joys when he calls her mom, he has to admit it melts his heart too being able to call her that and having a real mother, "Just fine sweetheart. Your friends over there really made our stay unforgetable. We have so many pictures to show you"

"And the ways their ministry works over there is fasinating, they even gave me a tour and let help out in the muggle's department. I have daughter in law thats a muggle so It made me proud to know a bit more than the wizards working there did and not look like the old fool I am" Arthur said as he hugged Hermione who let out a giggle, "Oh Arthur dont say that. Your not an old fool and I'm glad to help any time you need help with muggle things, you know that"

"Well everyone... lunch is ready... I repeat lunch is ready, drop what you doing, who your talking to unless you can bring it to the table and come eat lunch before its goes cold or is gone" Ginny's voice could be heard echoing all around the house as the people in the four floors of the house and outside came inside and took their seats the wide and long table that had been stretch twice to fit the 70 people that took their seats and seem to be seated nicely and comfrotably, it whent quiet for a few minutes before conversations where started and continued, the forks and knives and spoons against plates and cups where heard. A smile appeard in Arthur and Molly's lips and the same thought ran through their heads, 'Just like old times' as they look at all the faces of their children, spouses and family, then turned to the original Weasley family picture; a younger Arthur and Molly with Bill through Ginny, when she was eleven, when all had been through and already attending hogwarts.

Tears came to Molly's eyes when they fell on Fred, who smiled and waved at her cheerfully, she felt a small pain in heart chest but it whent away when she turn to Frederick who was laughing with Gregory and the other boys at some joke Teddy had told.

"God gave our Fred back... he's inside Frederick... we were blessed that George and Alicia had him... almost lost him when he was born but we were lucky' Arthur said holding Molly's hand in his, as he smiled at her, she smiled back thinking how he always said the right things, how he always seem to read her mind and make her feel better.

"Grandma Molly could you pass me those things... the yellow thingies" Annet, Charley's youngest daughter said, as she pointed to the big bowl of macaroni and cheese near Molly, who let out a giggle and passed it, serving her some, "Macarony and Cheese sweetheart, a muggle thing. You can ask Uncle Harry and Aunt Hermione all about it later if you like" the child giggle and nodded before she dug into her plate.

After another quick glance at her family and Fred's picture, she served her self some lunch and joined in a conversation the girls where having with Alicia about a baby shower.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Lots and lots of work with all these characters XD you would go crazy like Percy almost did there, well hope you liked it, review, next chapter shall be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

"MOM!! MOM!!! WHAT IS ALL THAT NOISE OUTSIDE! IT WONT LET ME SLEEP AND ITS... HOLY MOTHER OF GOD... IT'S ONLY 8 AM... I'M GOING TO KILL WHO EVER IS MAKING ALL THAT RACKET!!!" Rose screamed over the loud noise that was breaking the usual sunday morning silence in Kelmer St.

"ROSE YOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE AT 8 AM... WAIT TILL LUNCH TIME" Ron screamed back at his daughter as he tied his night robe around him self, screaming in pain when Hermione smack the back of his head, "SHE WILL NOT WAIT TILL LUNCH TIME BECAUSE SHE WONT KILL ANYONE, RONALD. HONESTLY, WHEN WILL YOU EVER GROW UP"

But ignoring her parents screaming she made her way downstairs and out the front door, not caring she was in a nighgown and her hair was up in a ponytail unitl she saw the noise was comming from next door and when she saw who was outside of the house, "MALFOY!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!"

Scorpius turned around and blinked twice when he saw Rose, "Weasley... No... nononono... DAD!! NO!! YOU TRICKED ME!! YOU LIED TO ME!!!" he started to scream and then it all whent quiet as Draco came outside, a yellow, new construction hat over his blonde hair and goggles over his silver green eyes, Ron had followed Rose outside and now eyed the tshirt and jeans with brown boots Malfoy was wearing and burst out laughing, "What the hell are you wearing Malfoy" only to get a glare from Draco, "What muggles wear when their building something... the noise is just a spell... not really constructing anything in there, all by magic... WHAT are YOU wearing Weasley. Arent you ashame of walking around the streets like that, dont you have any decent clothes, where the clothes you where wearing on friday where the only ones you had and your saving them for the week... and Scorpius what where you screaming about anyway, lied about what? Tricked you into what?"

"Comming to living in this... box... they live there... SHE lives there! I am not living in a ... box let alone next to the box she calls a home for the rest of the summer because you just had to get the Mansion remodel now! I preferd to stay in a hotel than in this thing" Scorpius whinned as he got a death glare from Rose, "Its not a box, its bigger inside that it looks, you jerk"

"Ofcourse because you probably dont have any furniture and sleep all in one big mattres or just blanket on the flo..." a loud gasp was heard from Hermione, louder than Ron's and Draco's, as Hugo only screamed, "COOL" as he just came out when Rose slapped Scorpius hard making him fall back, "Dont you dare insult my family!! We do not live in a box! We live in a nice normal two story house like any family of four would live, not live in a castle full of empty hallways, servants that are plotting to kill you and hate your guts and parents that are never home! We have furniture that we liked and picked out not just wanted it because it was expensive to not even sit because you never have company!! You can insult me all you want Scorpius Lucius Malfoy but you will not insult how I live, where I live and my family do you understand me!!!!" she was now standing over him, her hands pulling him by the neck of the shirt he was wearing, her blue eyes meet his green eyes, that where wide and staring at her full of anger, "Its bad enough that I take this crap from you every day at school but not infront of my family and let alone on a weekend or infront of my home at 8 IN THE MORNING!!!" she shove him back let ot a loud growl before storming back inside the house and everyone jumped when the door of her room was slammed closed and heard outside alone with her screaming.

"...Ummm... well... Scorpius come along... hurry inside now... I'll just drop the construction noise and... Just..." with that Draco just turned around and rushed back inside his home leaving Hermione, Ron and Hugo outside staring at the spot where it all had just happen in mid second.

"I think I should go check on Rose... you make breakfast and you help your mother with the table together...just.. yeah" With that said the Weasley rushed back inside their home, No one looking around at the neighbors that had come out to see what was wrong.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Malfoy... open the door... It's Hermione... don't be so stupid and open the door already" Hermione said as she knocked on the door of Draco's house, who slowly open the door and eyed her, "You got one mean daughter you know... she got everything from you and nothing from the Weasel... hey Respect me I am the Minister of Magic"

"As am I you idiot, we share the same position, now could we talk its important, regarding our children, Rose and Scorpius" with that Draco turn to look inside his house before following Hermione outside and down the street, "What about them? Worried they might kill eachother... your serious?"

"Yes... if its like the Headmistress of there school says it will only get worse when they get their wands and be alloweed to use magic... the hate they have for eachother should have worn off by now in the ... what seven years they have been in that school"

"Maybe your husband there told her stories and she started to dislike him or something... I admit I've told Scorpius stories but nothing that will make him act the way he has"

"Tell a one year old to five year old stories that will make her hate someone so much at a young age, come on Draco, its imposible even by Magical standars... and it cant be a simple thing like someone told someone a secret of their or something there's more to it than we can see"

"Their hidding it pretty well, Hermione. All I hear its Rose this and Rose that, can you believe Rose and all that rubish, its like... NO... my son is not in love with a Weasley"

"My daughter is much smarter than that to fall for your son, Draco... but that couldnt be it, their too young... then again took Ronald seven years before he got the guts... but then again I kissed him first... you shut it, its not funny... it sort of is... ah we're not going to the point here... we need to think on how to keep them or make them hate eachother a little less so they dont end in Azkaban at the ages of eleven or in a cementary" Hermione started to pace infront of him as he leaned against a light pole and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at the ground.

"We could lock them up together for the summer... might get them killed or might make them talk and screamed out to eachother whatever the problem might be... dont you muggles do that in what... therapy or something like that... it should work... like a shrink"

"Wish Profesor Dumbledore was here... he would know what to do in this situation, he always did" silence broke between them for a moment before Draco chuckled a bit and closed his eyes for a second, "I have to agree, the old man did know how to fix things and everything about everything..."

"Well... we'll talk more later, Ronald's calling and yeah... by the way why did you really move there, you would be caught dead first or something along those lines you said once" Hermione said as Draco stood up straight and walk side by side with her, "I sold the Manors and decided to come live in a peacefull and more... safer place with Scorpius"

"What about your wife... you guys still having problems... that last fight in the building was pretty intense"

"Yeah... she's not.. just something... I'll talk to you later or tomorrow at the office... Scorpius I said no... that in the backyard... the neighbors might see you" with that Draco jumped the fence and ran to his backyard, tackling Scorpius down from his broom and taking him inside as Hermione turn to her own home where she was greated by Ron, "Malfoy bothering you?"

"Not really, Ronald... just talking about our Rose and his son... their relationship is not healthy..." she quiet down when he wrap his arms around her waist and kissed her, "I know... its too dangerous for two 11 year old... Hermione" he whinned when she broke from his wrasp and headed into the kitchen, "I'm going to start on lunch" Ron sighed but smilled following Hermione into the kitchen before he bump into Rose.

"Hey where are you going at this hour" Ron siad stopping her at the door, "Its noon, dad and out to the park... mad at Scorpius and dont want to see his face and him being next door does not help I'll be back later" with that she grabbed her jacket and hurry outside, Ron turned back and whent into the kitchen with Hermione.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""''''

Up and done working on the 5th one as you read., review please


End file.
